Lessons With Kendall
by ilovejamesmaslowxo
Summary: Kendall begins to teach you how to play piano when things get interesting... My first One Shot! Review if you would like!


"Kendall! Kendall?" you yelled as you walked into the house. Your voice echoing throughout. Suddenly, you heard the piano playing. The door was slightly ajar as you stepped towards it. You suddenly hear Kendall singing a song you've never heard before. You creep closer and press your ear to the door. "Girl, I'll be thinking about you" he sang. I smiled at how soothing and peaceful his voice was. I stepped closer and opened it. Kendall was still playing the piano and he began singing again. "You sound incredible" you say with a grin. He looks up at you and smiles. "Thanks babe. You heard the whole song?" he asked. You sit down next to him and fiddle with the piano keys. "No but what I did hear was pretty impressive" you say with a giggle. He smiled, "You want to learn how to play piano?" he asked. You give him a confused look but he looks down at the piano and so do you. "Oh…uh…I don't know. I mean, I'm probably not that good" you say playing with the keys again. Kendall put his hands over yours and it felt warm which made you tingle a bit. "That's why I will teach you" he said. You giggled and Kendall placed his fingers on the keyboard. "Now put your finger on the key of C, G, D and B" he said. You looked at him like he was crazy. "I would…if I knew where those keys were located" you say. He laughs at how you had absolutely no idea how to play. He places his hands over yours again and you become really hot. You look up into his green eyes that sparkle. All you wanted to do was make love to him. "Kendall, I don't really feel like playing piano anymore" you say in a seductive tone. Kendall looks up at you with a disappointed look. "But babe, I wanted to teach you how to play" he said. You kind of felt bad but you thirsted for him. "I'd rather you teach me something else" you say running your fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Kendall looked at you for a moment, "You want to learn to play guitar?" he said jumping up and walking over to pick it up. You sighed and turned around. "Oh…sure!" you try to say as exciting as you could be. "Okay! Cone here" he said gesturing you. You get up slowly, admiring him tuning the guitar and strumming it. You looked down at his shirt and saw it was unbuttoned at the top. You shake the dirty desires from your mind and try to focus on him teaching you to play. "Okay now, you know what chords are right?" he said. It was so cute the way he was teaching you like you were in middle school again. You nod your head and look down at the guitar. After hopeless attempts of trying to play, you put the guitar down. "Baby girl, what are you doing?" Kendall asked confused about what you were doing. "I don't feel like playing the guitar. I want to do something else" you say staring at his luscious pink lips. Kendall finally caught on and smiled. "You want to learn how to play the drums?" he said with a smirk. He was totally teasing you and you knew that. Kendall stepped behind you and moved your hair out of the way. "You want to learn…the base?" he said kissing your neck. You shivered at his touch. "The electric guitar?" he said. You feel his tongue on the back of your neck and he begins to suck slowly and gently. You turn around and he holds you close. "Make love to me. Right now" you say sternly. Kendall smirks, "What do you say?". You close your eyes, through with him teasing you like you were some type of kid. "Please Kendall" you say. Kendall smiles and pushed you against the wall. His lips attached to yours. You open your mouth letting Kendall explore all around. You tug at his blonde locks. He reaches down and kisses your neck and begins sucking on it again leaving a dark reddish mark. "Now everyone knows I'm yours" he said. "Everyone already does" you say. Kendall smiles and leans in to kiss you again. "Bring me to the bedroom" you say in between kisses. He nods picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist. Other than the occasional bumps against the wall, you and Kendall finally make it to the bedroom. "Oh god Kendall please" you moan loudly. Kendall lifts your shirt up over your head and throws it down. "Please what?" he says playing with the waistband of your panties. "S-Stop t-teasing m-me" you manage to choke out. Kendall smiles deviously, "I don't know what you're talking about" he says flicking your waistband so it hit against your skin. You close your eyes trying not to give in. You kiss him with such force and slide your tongue in his mouth this time. "Why am I the only one half naked?" you say taking Kendall's shirt off. You lean back a bit just to admire his cute little six pack he's been building for a year. Kendall's warm hands suddenly touch your back and you whimper. He unclasps your bra and throws it to the side. You both are down to nothing and Kendall's staring at you. "Oh please right there" you moan in Kendall's ear as he thrusts into you. Kendall's hair was becoming sweaty and thick but it was still cute and you liked when that happened. It showed he was really enjoying himself. "Fuck Kendall" you groan as he bites down on your lip. "It's happening Kendall" you moan. "It's okay baby" he says kissing your neck again. And everything soon ended. You roll over next to Kendall and breathe in heavily. "Fuck I love your lessons" you say panting. Kendall leans in and kisses you. "Next time, you are going to have to teach me something" Kendall said smiling.


End file.
